warriors_cats_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Nightstar
"Bring it on Swift Owl!" -Dark Night getting ready to fight in the first bloodshed Nightstar is a Solid black tom with a few white spots on his head. His fur represents his name Dark Night. He also has milky blue eyes like the color of daytime. Personality Nightstar is the most bad tempered out of all the leaders. He was the one who actually almost killed Swift Owl in The First Bloodshed. The reason he did that is because she killed one of his cats. The reason he is so bad tempered is because he never got to see his kits. But one day his son came and that changed everything. He felt something he had never felt before. But that lead to his death when he spotted a couple of Rogues passed into his territory when he lost his ninth life and died. He was she second clan founder to die. The first one was Rainstar when he died of old age History Dark Night was always adventurous and that is why he left the tundra lands to find a new home. He was almost killed by a hawk which in Dark Cloud's dream was called the Flying Claw . When they were about to reach the new land Mossy Stones was captured by a Twoleg and disappeared. When that happened Dark Night became the new leader and he decided where they would make a camp. Then some of the cats did not like the open moor and left for the forest. That is how Swift Owl's camp was formed. Later Swift Owl declared battle on Dark Night's camp. This is what led to the death of several Rogues and Broken Branch. Dark Night became angry and almost killed Swift Owl. Later the moor cats decided to split up and go to their own places. Dark Night declared that he wanted to make his camp in the dark pine forest on the other side of the thunderpath. Which soon became his permanent place for a camp for a long long time. Soon Whiteflight told every leader to go to the sparkling stone. Then Dark Night got his nine lives and his new name, Nightstar. But then his anger was still deep inside his body so when a couple of rogues trespassed on Nightclan territory Nightstar used up his last life in that battle and he left the clans forever and joined the stars. Kin Sister: Brightstar 'Mate: 'Snow Wing 'Daughter: 'Hare Leap 'Sons: 'Nightfrost and Patch Wing Facts Nightstar is the first leader to die within battle Nine lives Ceremony First life: Snow Wing Second life: Patch Wing Third life: Howling Wind Fourth life: Falling Leaves Fifth life: Broken Branch Sixth life: Hare Leap Seventh life: Grass Eighth life: Pebble Song Ninth life: Frostwatcher Category:Dark Night's cats Category:Leaders Category:Clan founders Category:Blue eyed cats Category:Nightclan cats Category:Nightclan leaders Category:Major character Category:The Moon Trail cats Category:Storm Rising cats Category:The First Bloodshed cats Category:The Whispering Blade cats Category:A Group Divided cats Category:The Star Path cats Category:Whiteflight's Vision cats Category:Ancient Tundra cats Category:Early Settlers Category:Male characters Category:Warriors code of the clans cats Category:Deceased cats Category:Characters Category:Starclan cats